Of Shutters and Panty Shots
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: The noise of a camera shutter reached her ears and she frowned, knowing it was that wolf once again being a perv. She balled up her fist and gritted her teeth. This time she was going to break his arm instead of a finger. Then a thought entered her mind and she smirked. Why not give the dog a show? She then dropped her towel and heard him gasp. "Like what you see?" GinxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire. If I did I would ditch Outer Moka and have Inner Moka out all the time X3. Also the story starts off right at episode six where they all meet Ginei *hearts in my eyes* Ahhh I love that pervy wolf! :D Btw this is following the anime XD Though I need to read the manga**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day, Pt. 1**

_Cats are intended to teach us_

_That not everything in life has a purpose_

* * *

A girl about the age of seventeen was leaning against bus stop post, her attention focused entirely on a yellow colored DS in her hands, her lips curling into a scowl as she stared at the screen intently. Her expression soon changed to a look of frantic as she soon began to rapidly press buttons before a sound emitted from the DS saying 'Oh nooooo!'

"Awh man, that's so unfair!" The girl said, a frown forming onto her lips. "I had definitely passed the finish line! I swear Mario Kart cheats sometimes!" And then with a annoyed huff the girl turned off the DS and roughly stuffed it into her pocket in frustration. She then raised her head and looked up and down the road, frowning even more, noticing that it was sunset now.

"Where is that freaking bus?!" she said out loud in frustration. She had been waiting for her bus to arrive since 3 o'clock! Now she knew she had missed her tour guide through the school much to her dismay.

She was transferring from her human high school, to a high school that was filled with demons, monsters, and apparently witches. The said school was called Yokai High; she was thrilled and a bit nervous to be around people who weren't entirely human. For she had grew up in the human realm, and had more human tendencies than anything, and not to mention she wasn't entirely in control of her abilities.

Some people woudn't even believe her if she told them what she was technically an S-class monster well…higher than an S-Class monster to be in fact; she was a bakeneko. A bakeneko is one of the well-known and powerful yokai from Japanese folklore. They were fearsome creatures that many Japanese people feared and also worshipped, that was until…the humans began to kill of yokai, and now there were only a few left. And she was one of them. Though people would never believe she was a yokai because she rarely even used her abilities since she's lived in the human world for such a long time.

But her parents thought it would a fantastic idea to send her off to Yokai Academy to meet other supernatural's or demons like her. She was going to miss her human friends, and yet she was excited to go to Yokai Academy.

Stars entered her eyes and she blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks as she shook from side to side in excitement. "Nao, I can't wait to meet others like me! I hope everyone at the school is nice!"

"Hey, are you Suki Neekomari?" a gruff voice said.

The girl known as Suki raised her magenta colored eyes to see a bus that had the words "Human World" on the front of it written in Kanji. She blinked and then took notice of a man sitting in the driver's seat. He had pale skin, looked a bit older with a pointed mustache above his upper lip, his hair was very light brown color and she couldn't see his eyes for they were shielded by his bus cap, but they seemed to have an eerie glow to them. He gave her a wide smirk, showing off his slight sharpened canines. "Well are you?"

Suki blinked and then gave him a nod. "Yes…are you the bus driver who's supposed to be taking me to Yokai Academy?" "Yeah, now get in before the humans start to notice the sign." Suki looked around to see a few human eyes wandering to the bus sign and she then quickly grabbed her rather large cat book bag and a pink suitcase before stepping onto the bus.

She then quickly sat in the front seat, watching as the bus door closed.

_Goodbye Human Realm…_

"Don't have such a long face sweetheart," the bus driver said, a cigar now dangling from his lips as he began to drive off. "Yokai Academy isn't that bad."

Suki perked up and smiled. "Is everyone there nice?" she asked.

Soon the bus driver began to cackle loudly, sending odd chills down her spine. "Nice! Ha kid, you're in for a wakeup call. You are going to a school filled with monsters. Do you really think people there are entirely nice?" he asked mockingly, looking at her from his rearview mirror.

Suki blushed a little in embarrassment and her eyes widened when she noticed that his eyes was a scarlet red color, making him look even more demonic and eerie than he already is. She then quickly averted her gaze. _So he's a Yokai…_

"Don't like my eyes girly?" he asked, his voice dark.

"…N-No…I never said that…I'm just wondering what kind of Yokai you are…."

He chuckled and lowered his head, his eyes once again remaining covered. "In all due time," he said simply, driving the bus into a dark tunnel.

Suki's thoughts of the mysterious bus driver disappeared as she noticed the scenery around them began to glow all types of dark colors. "Wow…" The Human Realm had disappeared behind her, and now she was going to a place where she would feel like she belonged.

As quickly as the colors came, they soon went away as light hit her eyes and then the bus came to a stop. Her eyes widened as she noticed the red colored water, the creepy looking trees and the rather large building that was far away in the midst. So that must have been Yokai Academy.

She grabbed her bags and gave a slight bow to the bus driver. "Arigato, thank you for dropping me off sir," she said with a polite smile. He nodded to her and she turned to leave but then gasped when she felt a tight hand on wrist. She was then forcibly turned around to meet the bus driver's scarlet red eyes. She gulped, feeling fear course through her.

"Let me give you some advice girly, you can't always win people over with polite smiles and niceness. That can't get you anywhere especially in this school, you gotta have a thick skin," he said with a dark smile. "If not, well…your time here will be cut short."

Suki's smile soon disappeared and her magenta colored eyes turned a bright red, her pupils turning into slits. She hissed and snatched her wrist out of his tight grip. "I can take care of myself. You shouldn't let my innocent look fool you," she said harshly before her eyes turned back to normal. And with an upturned nose she left out of the bus stop, mumbling things about 'creepy bus driver'.

The bus driver had a shocked look upon his face for a split second before he laughed, closing the door and then driving off with a loud cackle. "That kid is going to do fine here, especially if she runs into _him_."

* * *

Suki sighed as she walked through the creepy looking forest.

_Oh no…I'm lost! DX_ she thought with a heavy sigh, feeling a bit weighed down by her very large and heavy book bag, the suitcase would have been better to bring, but she just had to bring almost everything she had.

She suddenly stop when her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of something cycling.

"What the—AH!" Next thing you know, she was hit by something large.

**Tsukune's POV**

I had just finished delivering my recent letters off to the bus driver so he could send them off to my mother. And now I had to quickly get back to school before classes start so I could meet Moka and the others at the gate.

So I decided to bike there to get there even quicker.

As I pedaled fast, my thoughts began to drift off onto Moka, and what had happened yesterday. She was really upset about the whole water incident, I felt bad because I didn't think about her feelings at all. I then let out a heavy sigh of dismay, realizing she may still be upset about what happened and most likely will be ignoring me.

"Oh Moka…"

But I failed to realize someone right in front of me and ended up knocking right into them.

"Gah!"

Next thing I noticed, my face was in something soft, large and rather warm. I moved my hands around to feel around and then grabbed onto to something round. A loud moan reached my ears and I gave the round object another squeeze, earning another moan from whatever I was on top of.

I blushed and quickly snatched my hands away, leaning up.

I felt my entre body turn red once I looked down at the person.

It was a girl, maybe around my age with long light pink hair, pale skin, a perky nose, and soft pouty pink lips. I looked down and felt blood drip down from my nose noticing what she was wearing. She was wearing to what seemed to be denim short shorts, a white long-sleeved dress shirt that had a few buttons down, revealing a pink bra underneath it, black boots and odd looking headphones ontop of her head.

I gulped. "Oh man…"

The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were large and complimented her slightly baby-ish face, they were a deep magenta color to the point they almost looked red. She stared at me and then blushed a bright red. "Ah, you pervert you were trying to feel me up!" she shouted, punching me across the face, sending me flying.

I groaned, feeling dizzy as blood dripped from my nose. "N-Not at first.. . "

**Back to 3****rd**** Person POV**

Suki glared at the swirly-eyed boy and crossed her arms at him, her cheeks flustered. The boy had dark brown hair and large brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was pretty good looking…Her eyes wandered his body, and she could feel the feline within her purr in delight at the sight of him.

Her eyes then widened when she noticed the boy's uniform.

"Hey…are you from Yokai Academy by any chance?"

The boy snapped out of his stupor and looked at the girl with his rather large brown eyes. "Uhh…yeah why?" Suki gave him a wide cute smile, that caused his entire face to go red. "Well, I'm a new student. I just transferred here from the human world," she said.

The guy smiled. "Really? I'm a hu…I had transferred from the human world not too long ago," he said standing up brushing himself off. He then held out his hand. "I'm Tsukune Aono, first year." Suki tested the name in her head and then smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Suki Neekomari, starting second year."

"It's nice to meet you…I was just on my way to the school until I bumped into you," he said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're welcome to come with me."

Suki beamed. She already made her first friend! She gave him a shy smile. "I'd like that Tsukune-sempai, but I would like you to do me a favor…"

"Sure anything, what is it?" Tsukune asked curiously.

Suki smirked evilly and Tsukune gulped feeling a shudder go through him. "Hehe weeeell….."

* * *

Suki was smiling happily, humming softly to the soft voice that was playing in her ears from her headphones. She was walking at a normal pace, walking Tsukune's bicycle. She then heard a groan and she then took off her headphones, resting them on her neck. She turned around and smirked. "How's it going back there Tsukune-sempai?" she asked teasingly.

Tsukune replied, "I-I'm doing fine!" A sweatdropped formed on him as he carried Suki's heavy and large catbook bag and her pink suitcase. _At this rate, I'm never going to make it to meet Moka at the gate…she's probably worried about me. Maybe…_he thought with a heavy huff.

Suki giggled and put back on her headphones.

They then eventually reached the school and her eyes widened when she saw a few females gathered at the gate. One girl was incredibly short, looking almost like a child. She has short brown hair that looks to be in a bob and deep purple eyes. She wore a yellow plaid mini-skirt and some weird top with a cape and a large witch hat ontop of her head. The young girl appeared to be arguing with a taller girl with light ocean blue hair that was in a ponytail, light purple eyes with thick lashes and a slight curvy figure. She wore white long sleeved shirt, a red bow tie, a pale yellow vest and a yellow plaid mini-skirt. She was grinning ruefully at the small girl, giving her a nookie. The last girl looked at them worriedly, trying to break up their argument. She had very long pink hair that reached down to her ankles at least, fair skin, doe shaped green eyes and slight curvy figure also.

The younger girl turned her head towards Suki and Tsukune and her deep purple eyes lit up in happiness. "Tsukune!" she shouted in happiness and broke out of the blue haired girls arms and ran towards him, hugging his legs. "Where have you been!"

The blue haired girls eyes widened and she ran over to Tsukune wrapping her legs around his waist, exposing her white panties underneath her skirt and rubbing her breast into his face. "Tsukune! Did you miss me?!" she asked with a laugh. "I missed you!"

Suki looked at them oddly, raising a brow. "Uhm…"

The pink-haired girl frowned and threw her arms around Tsukune also. "Get off of Tsukune! He's mine!"

"No he isn't Moka! Tsukune obviously belongs to me!" the blue haired girl said, glaring at the pink haired girl known as Moka. "Your wrong you big boobed bimbo, Tsukune obviously belongs to me!" the little girl said, glaring at the blue haired girl. "Bimbo?! At least I have boobs, you flat chested little twerp!" the blue-haired girl retorted with a growl.

Suki watched as the girls practically fought over Tsukune, pulling at him from different directions and she felt herself sweat drop. Just who the hell were these girls? And not to mention they were pulling on Tsukune who had her bags!

"Uhm Tsukune..!" she said rather loudly, catching all of their attention.

"Who the hell is she?" the blue haired girl said, glaring at her.

Suki glared at the blue-haired girl and then looked back at Tsukune. "Tsukune I thought you were going to help me carry my bags to my room," she whined, giving him a rather sexy and cute pout. Tsukune blushed a bright red as he saw her rather large breast jiggle with each word she made. "R-Right…sorry S-Suki…"

All of the girls glared at her and the little girl gasped. "Oh my! Look at her breast! They're even bigger than yours Kurumu!"She said and latched herself onto Suki's boobs. "Hey! Get off of me!" "I can't help myself, they're just so big!" The little girl cuddled Suki's breast who only blushed a bright red.

"Yeah who is she Tsukune?" Moka asked with a frown, looking at him with her large eyes.

Tsukune sighed and then said, "This is the new student Suki. I had just so happened to run into her on my way to school after I dropped off some letters to the bus driver, I was helping her bring her bags to the dorm well until we ran into you guys."

"Is that a bad Tsukune?" Moka asked.

Tsukune blushed and shook his head. "N-No! Not at all, you know I always like to be around you Moka…" Moka's cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly. "T-Tsukune…" "Moka…" "Tsukune…." "Oh Moka…"

Suki raised a brow as she watched the very evident attraction between the two as they leaned in for a kiss. She sighed in slight annoyance, wanting to get her bags into her room quickly so she could make it to her first class atleast.

She then quickly wedged herself between Moka and Tsukune before the blue-haired girl got a chance to. "Uh, heh, not meaning to cut between the moment, but I really do need help getting my stuff to my room," she said, a soft blush getting onto her face as she noticed just how close her and Tsukune were.

(STP: Don't worry everyone, Suki isn't going to be with Tsukune XD. There is some slight Tsukune and her though. But she's going to be with Giiiinei)

Moka blushed an then put her hands over her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hold you up. I can help you to your room and help you situate everything!" Suki smiled. "Really?" Moka nodded. "Sure, I don't mind, besides it'll be nice to make a new friend ^-^"

"Friend?" Suki said with wide eyes and Moka nodded, latching onto Suki's arm. Suki felt her face heat up. "O-Okay!"

"We might as well come along to," the little girl said, floating near the trio. "We can all get to know one another! An I'm Yukari by the way, wonderful and oh so hot witch!" Suki felt herself sweatdrop. Yukari was suddenly slapped off to the side by the blue-haired girls breast and she grinned. "I'm Kurumu! Best looking girl in the academy and Tsukune's one true love!"

Yukari scoffed and soon a golden pot landed ontop of Kurumu's head. "As if! Tsukune's mine you skank!"

Kurumu groaned and then jumped up, wrapping her arms around Yukari and squeezing her small chest. "At least this skank isn't as flat as a board like you!" "Hey get off me!"

Moka frowned and tried to break the two up. "G-Guys stop…we really shouldn't be arguing…"

Suki looked at Tsukune and asked, "Is it like this everyday for you?"

Tsukune sighed and nodded his head. "Sadly yes, they all argue a lot but we all are still really good friends." Suki looked at the three bickering girls and then looked back at Tsukune. She read a lot of manga to see where his relationship with the girls are. He was stuck in a harem, and it seemed to be an unwanted one at that.

"I'll prove that Tsukune belongs to me!" Moka said with reddened cheeks. She then threw her arms around Tsukune and sunk her teeth into his neck. "Ahhh! So delicious!~"

"A-Ahhh! Moka!"

Suki groaned and shook her head. She'll never make it to homeroom at this rate!

* * *

**END**

**STP: I like this chapter. It stayed true to the characters in the anime XD. And Ginei will be in the next chapter, promise. This was more of an introduction to Suki and well she met the gang. I wish to pair her up with Tsukune but that's pretty hard with a Harem and I only see him with Moka or Kurumu T-T. But here's the pairings for you all KurumuxMokaxTsukunexslight Suki SukixGinei MizorexOC Yukarix No one or OC (unsure about her)**

**STP: Also Suki may seem pretty blah at the moment maybe XD. Just give it some time. She is a bakeneko so she can be sometimes playful. She likes a mix of Kurumu, Kokoro, and Moka XD in personality except she's a music and food junkie. Ahhh you'll all find out. **

**Mizore: *raises ice hands with a blank expression* Read and review…Or I'll stalk you all until you go crazy and then freeze you to death**

**Kurumu: How come frost-bitch gets to end everything?!**

**Mizore: Maybe because the authoress likes me more…**

**Kurumu: You like her more than me Shay?!**

**STP: *sweatdrops* Uhm…n-no! I never said that! DX**

**Kurumu: Ice bitch!**

**Mizore: Succubus skank!**

***both began to fight***

**STP: ugh…those two x.x**


End file.
